Kokopellis Flute (LayShad)
Kokopeli's flute a living focus (or my way to introduce a bard like feel to mages) Kokopeli is a benevolent protector, and his flute gains many defensive and healing properties as it grows in power. Its initial abilities are based in protecting crops from insects, protecting travelers from deception, and a recent blemish on the flute that gives it an edge against blood spirits. Kokopeli's flute costs 5 karma to bond with and is initially a force 3 focus. Every 10th karma point the bonded mage earns is automatically siphoned off on to the flute. The bonded mage can also pay additional karma to the flute to increase its rate of growth. Once the flute reaches 60 karma it is at full power and will no longer siphon any more karma. The focus initially has 3 abilities but as it gains more karma it increases in both utility and power. The focus can only be set to one ability at a time however the mage can change the ability on the fly. It requires a complex action, and a successful artisan test and the expenditure of a point of edge, if the artisan test does not succeed the edge is NOT refunded, however the bonded mage may make another attempt on their next action. Initially upon bonding with the focus the bonded mage will learn the following 3 songs Song of clarity: This is a focus that when used allows the bonded mage to make an artisian test to play the flute. The number of hits plus the force of the foci can be used as spell defense for any magical abilities or spirit powers that alter the perceptions or emotions of a target. These dice can be assigned to anyone the mage can see. Specifically it provides defense dice for Fear, Confusion, Influence, Paralyzing Howl, compulsion, and any illusion and mental manipulation based spells. A critical failure on the artisan test causes a fear power rating = to the force of the flute x 2 be imposed on all allies within earshot including the bonded mage. Unlike ordinary counter spelling, this can also be used after targets have already fallen under the influence of manipulations. In this case it allows any person the bonded mage has assigned at least one die a second attempt to break the manipulation with the new bonus dice added to their willpower test as normal. This song requires a complex action to initially perform but can be sustained like a spell. The mage can not verbalize or use hands while playing, but can take other actions such as casting spells or summoning spirits etc. Song of Blood: This is a focus that allows the bonded mage to increase her ability to banish blood spirits. The song is played as part of the normal banishing action but simply adds its force to the banishing attempt like a standard banishing focus. The mage must be able to play the flute in order to get the bonus. A critical failure on the banishing test has the standard consequences of a banishing test failure, however the song will no longer work on that particular blood spirit from that point on and was be overcome with normal banishing. Song of the Mantis: This is a focus that allows the bonded mage to perform a song that terrifies insect spirits. The song requires a complex action to play, and can be sustained like a spell. The bonded mage makes an artisan test and adds the force of the flute to the test. This is the willpower threshold that any insect spirits within earshot must overcome to act, otherwise affected insect spirits are paralyzed with fear. They get an additional willpower test every turn to act again and break the spell. If the bonded mage rolls a critical failure it enrages all insect spirits in the area and they will pursue and attempt to kill the bonded mage before any other target. In addition it has a peculiar effect on ordinary bugs in general causing them all to leave the area.